


We’ll Be The Darkness//Our Hearts Are Connected

by talconhiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon - Kingdom Hearts I, Chaptered, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Multi, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has just been defeated by Sora after their second fight in Hallow Bastion. He now has to wander the realm of Darkness. Who knows who he may meet (Aqua) in his search for King Mickey and his supposed Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll Be The Darkness//Our Hearts Are Connected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of substantial size in a long time. Especially anything that I've attempted to post. Please leave any and all feedback! It's really appreciated. This started because of a series of conversations, and my recent replaying the original kingdom hearts with a very close friend of mine. Talking with her made me think a lot about Riku's portrayal, and how he shifts from unapologetic, to remorseful pretty quickly. I wanted to tease that out a bit more, and also just throw Riku and Aqua at each other. So, I look forward to your thoughts!
> 
> Oh! Also, The musing on Destiny Islands nature are my own personal head canon!
> 
> While I have updated this, - The Fic has been abandoned because 2.8 deviated it too far from canon for me to be comfortable with it.

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. This wasn’t something new to Riku, but this time, this time was not nearly as comfortable as before. A cold chill ran down his spine, sending tingles throughout his body. Hairs standing on end, he shivered as he floated deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless tunnel of Darkness. His body felt heavy, but the air felt even heavier. It was almost hard to breath as he slowly landed face first into a solitary gray dirt path. Getting himself to his feet, he pushed himself up, calling out for his friends, “Sora… Kairi… I’m sorry…”

His voice trailed as his fists pressed into the hard dirt below. His heart felt so heavy. Sunk with a seemingly endless torrent of regret. He was lost, and alone, and the truth of that hung heavy on his heart. Feeling helpless, he called out, for someone, for anyone. His voice though remained quiet, barely more than a whisper. It was all the effort his weak heart could afford at the moment. “Is this the Afterworld? I’m not ready, not yet. Not until I see Sora and Kairi one last time.”

His voice became stronger as he demanded of the Darkness. Not expecting an answer, slowly, he took a few careful steps up the path before him. It was the only thing he could see in the endless hallway of Darkrness. He felt like he could step off the path if he wanted to, but something told the silver haired youth that that was a terrible idea. After a few steps he was halted by a voice ringing in his head… no that wasn’t quite right. Resounding from within his heart.

“Riku, can you hear me? I’ll be there soon.” it reassured. Riku’s eyes darted left and right, unsure of where the voice was coming from. It was acting familiar. It didn’t make sense. He definitely did not recognize the slight squeak that was speaking to him. He felt frantic as he replied, cautiously,

“Who is that?“

“I Have the other key blade —— the one that belongs to this world.” the voice squeaked again. A warmth was in the high pitched voice. It was like its owner wanted to reassure Riku. But reassure Riku of what? He tried to wrack his brain, but he couldn’t. All he knew was that this voice was definitely new.

The youth had no response to this statement. It felt bizarre, brazen, and almost, unrelated? He remained quiet, listening hard, trying to find a source for the squeak of a voice ringing in his head from his heart. How was this even working? Almost as if to answer, the voice continued.

“I’ve been trying to get through to you. But the Darkness in your heart kept me away.”

This shocked Riku. He took a step back in disbelief as he spread his arms out in desperation. He wanted answers, and he was both getting them, but also, not? “Who are you? What’s happened to me?” he cried out. A desperate tone had fully taken root in his voice as his hands grasped at the nothingness all around.

Not done with its cryptic explanations, the voice continued. “your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That’s why you’re here—— in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered.”

Riku was at a loss. Where was here? What did this voice mean that his heart won the battle, but his body was lost? He looked down at his hands and feet, he felt his face gently. He was here, body and all. He was not a simple heart floating in the darkness, so how was it that this voice was making a claim that the two had separated? Frustrated, he asked flatly, “so, what do I do?”

“The Door of Darkness will open soon, but it’s a door we can’t enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two keys, and two hearts. Maybe you’re here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate.” Another question, another half measured answer. This was becoming infuriating. The mysterious voice’s answer was filled with almost as much uncertainty as Riku felt currently. Was its mouse-like source actually this unsure, or instead, was this an affect from his heart?

Snarking back at the voice, Riku pondered, “Fate, huh? You seem to know everything, don’t you? Then tell me: Are Sora and Kairi okay?” He was tired of this. Ultimately, his… friends? Could he even call them that anymore after everything he had done? Regardless, Sora and Kairi were all Riku cared about. As long as they were safe and alive, he would take whatever foolish plan of mice and men was to befall him.

Said mouse-esque planner seemed equally full of vim and vinegar. The mysterious voice challenged Riku, “Don’t you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer, look inside your own heart.”

_Look into my own heart? What is this nonsense? Fine, let’s try it._ Riku closed his eyes and focused heavily. He could hear echoes. Echoes of Sora and Kairi talking. It was like the three of them had shared a Paopu fruit, and he was now just cashing in on the connection that would have given them. It was weird, nothing like the powers of Darkness he had been manipulating up until this point. Was this the power of light? The Silver haired boy let out a heavy sigh, followed by an, “Okay. I can feel them. They’re safe, what’s next?”

The voice went silent. Riku was alone once more. Frustration began to well up inside him once more. Knowing Sora and Kairi were safe had brought a certain level of peace, but what did that peace matter if he didn’t know what to do now? He wanted, no, needed to see them again. He punched the ground in frustration. A small dent came from the point of impact. His fist was curled tight as it collided with the dirt path. What was he supposed to do? Another sigh escaped his lips. His heart was beating fast, but wasn’t he just all heart? Regardless, it felt like his heart was beating fast. It had been so long since he had been this nervous. He hadn’t been this nervous since…. Back then.

****************************************************************************************

_Riku was a boy. Well, it was both forever ago, and barely anytime at all. He was standing in **The Secret Place**. A voice was calling out to him. “Don’t you want to open the door. If you don’t, you will never be able to leave this island. You Will be stuck here. Forever.” It was sinister yet also comforting. Riku didn’t know how to handle it, but he was hesitating right now. Sora, Kairi, and him were supposed to leave on their raft tomorrow. They would say farewell to Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. It would just be the three of them, leaving Destiny Islands, **Together**. They would see other worlds, **Together**. He was sure of it. Or, at least, he was. This strange voice, goading him to open the door. Let his heart give in to darkness, whatever that means, it made him uncertain of whether or not they could actually find other worlds. He couldn’t go on his own right now. If this door really did open to other worlds, he owed it to them to open it with them, **not alone**._

_What if, what if we die on that raft? Riku found himself asking to the darkness around him in the moist cave. His eyes rested on the drawing of Sora giving Kairi the Paopu Fruit. When had that been added? Anger began to bubble down deep inside him. Would their journey just be the eternal continuation of Sora and Kairi, featuring third wheel Riku? Was it their plan to leave him as soon as they could. So they could be alone. He wouldn’t allow it. He needed them, both of them. He had to be in control. He was the oldest. He was the wisest. He was the strongest. It was his duty. It was his destiny._

_The Naive youth shook his head. “No. I will open the door. We’ll see other worlds. And I will be the guide.” He spoke with conviction, but he wasn’t actually certain. As the strange voice of the mysterious strange began to laugh in his ear, he found his hands pressed firmly against the wooden door nestled inside their secret place. A warmth radiated where his hand pressed against the wooden surface. A soft light radiated around the frame and between the door and his outstretched palm. Despite this though, a shiver ran down his spine._

_The others never mentioned it. It was like it was Sora, Riku, and Kairi’s own little secret amongst secrets. He smiled. He liked that. Slowly he pushed in the door. Anyone who saw him would swear that this was done with both gusto and confidence. A smirk had been resting on his face. The same cocksure grin that Sora would see Riku be enveloped by Darkness wearing later. But in reality. His heart was beating hard and fast. Just like right now. And he was scared, his hands shaking hard, but that shaking obfuscated by them being pressed against the wooden door. And well, he did open that door. And the rest is history._

***********************************************************************************************

Now, now he was back in reality. No longer remembering his mistakes of the past. He found himself punching the ground hard again in response to the memory surge. Frustrated and upset, tears rolling down his face. His jealousy, his distrust, and his lack of confidence. The three of them meshed together over the past four or five months, leading to all the mistakes he had made in trying to first ensure the adventure he and his best friends dreamed of, and then later, ensure said best friends safety. Sora especially, he had pushed far way. Like he had pushed the door open. Could… could he ever look Sora in the eyes again?

He wasn’t sure, but he did know he couldn’t hang around here if he was going to find out. Who knew what dangers Sora was currently getting up to, Kairi too. He couldn’t let them down. He had to do his part, whatever that was. If he was here in this land of Darkness, it was here he would begin to attempt to make amends for the sins of his past. Standing straight up once more, he wiped the tears from his eyes. _No time for that. What was it that dumb duck and dog said? Oh Right, this ship runs on happy faces._ His face scrunched up in reaction to his own thought. It seemed more like something Sora would say than himself. He sighed, shaking his head. It would be a long, lonely road, and on it, he’d walk alone.

Finally getting the courage, energy? Confidence? He started down the winding path before him. It was the closest thing to a clue so far as what his ‘destiny’ was. He almost spat at the thought. His long legs making long strides down the path. He didn’t like the idea of destiny. Wasn’t their leaving the islands their way of eschewing destiny and making a claim for something more. But no, that voice was convinced this was fate, destiny by another name. How was he supposed to reconcile that? Maybe that’s why his heart fully succumbed to Darkness. Maybe that’s why Sora won, and maybe that’s why Ansem took over his body. A sigh escaped his lips once more. He didn’t let himself stop though.

The Darkness surrounding him did quite literally that. He felt it encroaching upon his body. Heart? Solidified form. The metaphysics of living had become seemingly much more complicated than they had learned in school. The pressure was great and heavy. It felt as if the very air of this place was trying to blot Riku out of existence. Make him nothing more but a body littering the path ahead. Bodies were nothing new to Riku. Already in the mere hour he had been walking he had walked over at least a hundred lost souls who had collapsed in exhaustion. It was a wonder with how shallow he had to breath to compensate for the overbearing Darkness that he hadn’t done so himself.

That said, there was a point where he had to stop his movement. He literally could not take another step. Based on what that voice had said, his body had been taken over by the heart of Ansem. He was in a similar state, neither heartless nor person. Something in-between. Was his ability to move then perhaps predicated on his confidence? Or was the darkness just too much for him? If it was the latter, how could this be his fate? Closing the door. Maybe he should just give up now. How could he help? Everything he had done so far, it had hall been a failure.

****************************************************************************************

_Riku stood in the pool of darkness as it consumed him. He was traveling in it. The voice was right. It was perfect. He had just spoke to Sora. He seemed lost, scared, and confused. How pathetic. He could feel the power swelling inside him. Darkness. It was the key. He didn’t know what it was, not really anyways, a mere minute ago. But as soon as he opened the door, it filled him. Assaulted him. Empowered him. The others came quick, dropping dinner to instead investigate the raft. He lost track of Kairi, but he was sure he would see her soon._

Light surrounded him. Where was he? He looked around. He was at the bottom of a rising waterfall. Platforms hung in the air, daring him to ascend. He squinted. The world felt like the hallway he had been going down, but at the same time, nothing at all like it. He began his ascent. There was two immediate goals in his mind. Goal one, find Kairi. She was alone, and there was no gurantee Sora would save her. Secondly, find Sora. He would be more ready to handle himself, but he knew he would have to come to the doofus' aid eventually. He grimaced. It hadn't been perfect, but it had worked. He had gotten them to other worlds. 

_How little did he know at that time, what the cost would be for his foolish method. Some doors, should remain closed._

***********************************************************************************************

_Maybe that was it._ The thought flashed in his mind with a great intensity. Was this the karma for his mistake. Was he here now to close a door because he opened a door that should never be open? Unbeknownst to him, his home, The Destiny Islands, sit on the cusp of this world and that. In a way, they themselves are a manifestation of the kingdom hearts of worlds. They live connecting the realms of light and realms of darkness without existing between the two. Like the World of Light's foyer leading into the heart of the World of Darkness. 

If that was the case, if that was true, then he NEEDED to keep on walking. He wasn't sure how he would. A heavy sigh escaped his lips once more. Maybe he was stuck here forever. The darkness was too much for him as he was now. The old him, the one who worked so readily with Maleficent. He, he could have made it through. But no, he wouldn't. He'd just be another discarded body on this path. He hung his head, tendrils of hair flipping in front of his tear stained vision. A steady torrent of salty water flowed from his small aquamarine orbs. Just as his heart was about to give in though. A voice cried out. "LIGHT!"

Riku looked up. Instantly, everything seemed lighter. Less heavy. His still moist eyes were blurred. He could tell a generally feminine figure stood before him. Was that Kairi. No, she was too tall for one thing. For another, she had a keyblade. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. The figure was smiling. She laughed as she introduced herself.

"It's funny, you remind me of a little boy I met a long time ago. You have the same eyes. I'm not sure how you got here, but I'll protect you. As a keyblade master, it's my duty to keep the darkness at bay. Don't feel bad it almost consumed your heart just now. My name's Aqua, what's yours? "

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry The First Chapter was so Short! The Next one might be similar Length for set up reasons. It will also make one of my current kinda spoilery tags make more sense! Anyways! I hope you like, and look forward to Aqua!
> 
> I am excited to explore Riku as a character, as well as Aqua to a lesser extent. They're two of my favorite characters in the franchise. Don't expect much fluff, this is mostly about friendships, and the pain of being a friend. Though... I do have my ships, and they will be a theme.
> 
> While I have updated this, - The Fic has been abandoned because 2.8 deviated it too far from canon for me to be comfortable with it.


End file.
